Extraña amistad
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Cuando uno necesita ayuda, un amigo siempre estará a su lado para ayudarle. ONE SHOT.


**Disclaimer. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama pertenece solo a Livia Scofield Miller, o lo que es lo mismo, una servidora.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Como otro día cualquiera, decidí salir a dar una vuelta al amanecer. Rosalie y Emmett estaban ocupados en su habitación, Edward y su familia estaban en la cabaña del bosque, Carlisle estaba de guardia en el hospital y Alice estaba trabajando con Esme en algún proyecto secreto.

Salí de la casa y me fui con calma hacia el bosque. Ese día hacía demasiado sol, ya desde primera hora, así que no podía ir al pueblo sin correr riesgo de ser descubierto, como tenía por costumbre todas las mañanas.

Llamadme masoquista, pero necesitaba estar rodeado de gente y de su dulce y embriagador olor. Solo así podía convencerme a mi mismo de que no era un monstruo. Solo así podía demostrarme a mi mismo que era capaz de estar entre la gente, solo.

- No puedes dormir? – dijo una voz a mis espaldas, acompañada de una fuerte risotada.

Estaba tan distraído que no había captado su ardiente y, en parte, repugnante olor. Me di la vuelta lentamente y le encontré apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, con los brazos cruzados, sonriendo.

- Y tú? No tenías vigilancia esta noche?

- Se. – dijo acercándose a mí. – De paseo?

- Como todas las mañanas.

Y como todas las mañanas, Seth se acercó a mí y nos marchamos juntos.

Si, lo se. Es algo extraño, pero aun no terminaba de estar seguro de mi mismo. Necesitaba tener a alguien cerca lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerme si el asunto se me escapaba de las manos. Y no quería que mi familia se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo.

- Como consigues hacerlo?

Normalmente no cruzábamos palabra, pero parecía que ese día estaba charlatán.

- Conseguir el qué?

- Esconderle a Edward lo que hacemos todas las mañanas.

- No lo hago.

Edward sabía perfectamente lo de mis salidas matutinas al pueblo, aunque fingía no saberlo. Intentaba proporcionarme la intimidad que tanto necesitaba para mantener cuerda mi mente.

- Pues a mí nunca me ha dicho nada.

- Creo que lo mejor es que vuelva a casa. – dije deteniéndome en la linde del bosque.

- Si. El sol ha decidido salir esta mañana. Oye Jasper.

- Si?

- Debo reconocer que me gustan las salidas que hacemos. – dijo sentándose en la sombra de un árbol que tenía a su lado. – Es bueno alejarse un poco de la neurótica de mi hermana.

No pude evitar sonreír ante sus palabras. Desde el nacimiento de mi dulce y adorable sobrina, la relación entre mi familia y la manada había mejorado, pero siempre manteniendo las distancias, salvo Seth, que había pasado a ser como un miembro más en nuestra familia, junto a Jacob, debido a su amistad con Edward y Bella y, por supuesto, con la pequeña Renesmee, que había pasado a llamarle tío Seth.

- No puedo decir lo mismo. – dije apoyándome en otro árbol cercano. – solo salimos juntos porque sigo necesitando una niñera.

- Crees que la necesitas.

- Ya…

- Sabes lo que hago todas las mañanas cuando vamos al pueblo?

- Vigilarme? – dije estudiando su rostro.

Sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- He conocido a una chica.

- Que?

- Todas las mañanas nos vemos.

- Ya veo… - dije empezando a mosquearme.

Había llegado a pensar que entre Seth y yo había surgido una especie de amistad. Extraña, pero amistad al fin y al cabo. Y ahora me estaba diciendo que solo iba conmigo para poder ligar.

- No me malinterpretes, Jasper. – se puso de pie y vino hacia mí. Se había dado cuenta de la expresión de mi rostro. – Voy contigo al pueblo para ayudarte, pero te subestimas, muchacho.

- Oye chaval, que soy mayor que tú. No me hables como si fuera un niño. – dije sintiendo el nerviosismo que emanaba de Seth. – Se muy bien de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

- No. No lo sabes. – Puso su mano sobre mi hombro, pero la apartó al momento.- tienes la suficiente fuerza y capacidad como para estar rodeado de humanos. No me necesitas. Ni a mí ni a nadie.

- Entonces porque diablos vienes conmigo? – ahora estaba confundido, cosa que nunca me había pasado.

- Porque me pareces un buen tío, a pesar de tu excentricidad.

A pesar de que solía ser bastante rápido, no lo fui lo suficiente cuando me dio tal abrazo que sentí que podría partirme en dos.

- Y llevas meses, solo, entre los humanos. Aun crees que no puedes hacerlo?

- Bueno, vale. Soy perfectamente capaz de caminar entre humanos son lanzarme a su cuello, pero suéltame ya. – dije provocando las carcajadas por parte de mi amigo. – No quiero oler a perro cuando vuelva a casa con Alice.

- Entiendo. – dijo liberándome al fin de su abrazo. – yo también tengo que irme.

- Pero el sol ya se está ocultando. – dije alzando la vista al cielo.

- Entonces ve a dar tu paseo matutino, que yo me voy a ver a mi chica.

Seth me cogió del brazo y tiró de mí en dirección al pueblo. Cuando llegamos, Seth se despidió de mí con la mano y se marchó corriendo hacia una chica, que estaba esperándole en la puerta de la biblioteca. Se besaron, unieron sus manos y se marcharon.

_- Tú amigo ya no teme quedarse solo?_

_- No. Al fin ha aprendido a confiar en él._

_- Me alegro. Al fin, tú y yo solos._

Sonreí al oírles hablar. Se les veía muy bien juntos.

Paseé por el pueblo cerca de una hora. Mi garganta ardía, como siempre, pero ni siquiera me sentía tentado de beber de ninguna de las personas que me rodeaban. No. En mi mente solo existía una persona. La que me daba fuerzas para poder seguir adelante.

Me fui a toda prisa del pueblo y, en cuanto me quedé solo, eché a correr hacia la casa. Encontré a Alice en nuestra habitación.

- Te estaba esperando.

Estaba tumbada en la cama, con un corto camisón que apenas cubría su perfecto cuerpo. Me acerqué a la cama, quitándome la camisa. Alice se arrodilló delante de mí, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y clavó sus ojos en los míos.

- Apestas. Donde has estado? – dijo bajando sus manos por mis brazos.

- Con un amigo. Un buen amigo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola!**

**Bueno, se que es una historia un poco extraña, y yo nunca había leído sobre este par, juntos, así que pensé, porque no?**

**Espero que os parezca digno de ser leído.**

**Pasaros por mi perfil y elegid que historia debo actualizar primero en mi poll. Será la historia con la que me daré más prisa en actualizar. Besitos!**


End file.
